Hunter Town
by moffwithhishead
Summary: "Tell you what Cas, if I look outside my window at ten o'clock tonight and I see that your porch light is on, I'll know that it's you admitting you think I'm attractive," Dean started walking back up towards his front door with a grin on his face. Cas made a point to stop at the light on the front of his garage to unscrew the lightbulbs. [deancas, one-shot, shhh just read it]
1. Chapter 1

_So the other weekend I watched the first season of Cougar Town again and I was like "Oh sweet jesus, when did Jules and Grayson become deancas?" I've been lobbying for an AU ever since and I finally caved and wrote it, or at least the first part of it. Reviews and stuff are awesome_.

* * *

They've been paper buddies for a week now and Dean knows that Cas thinks he's hot but he can't get him to admit it and it's driving him _insane_.

In the morning when Dean goes to get his paper Cas is out there sorting through his mail by the trashcan, obviously trying to figure out what he should throw out, he sees an opportunity, "Hey paper buddy!" Cas looked up like a deer in headlights and smiled politely before going back to sorting his mail, "Hello Dean."

"Looking good man," Dean called out after a minute of watching him. "Been working out?" He almost missed the small smirk on Cas' face when he shook his head and turned to start walking back into his house, "_Goodbye_ Dean."

He grinned, "I know you think I'm attractive Castiel!" The other man was halfway up his driveway when he laughed and shook his head, "Whatever you say, Dean."

"Tell you what Cas, if I look outside my window at ten o'clock tonight and I see that your porch light is on, I'll know that it's you admitting you think I'm attractive," Dean started walking back up towards his front door with a grin on his face, never taking his eyes off of the other man. Cas made a point to stop at the light on the front of his garage to unscrew the lightbulbs and it just made Dean laugh, "I know you do man!"

Cas responded by shutting his front door in the middle of Dean's sentence and turning out the lights that were already on in his house. Sometimes Cas can be kind of a dick (but he's a really hot dick who lets Dean drink for free at his bar so Dean let it slide).

* * *

Later that day Dean is at the grocery store with Sam getting stuff for Adam's graduation dinner when he sees Cas' pregnant and engaged ex-wife. Instead of saying something to her (like telling her off or saying hi because Meg used to live on their street too), Dean and Sam turned around to leave only to run right into Cas who was standing in the middle of the deli looking like he'd been hit by an eighteen wheeler.

Dean stepped forward to say something to him, maybe give him a hug or y'know… just something to make the poor guy feel better but before he could Cas ran out of the store, leaving his basket on the floor. Dean picked it up and set it back on one of the shelves before going back over to Sam who was watching Meg and her fiance with a morbid fascination, "Poor Castiel. I had no idea."

"Yeah," Dean agreed absently, "Poor Cas."

* * *

Baking is something that Dean does only on very very _**very**_ special occasions. Apparently Cas seeing his ex-wife who cheated on him and got pregnant after she told him that she'd never have kids at the grocery store is a very very very special occasion.

Dean walked the pie over once it had cooled along with some whiskey and knocked on Cas' front door, hoping that maybe this would make the other man feel better.

When Cas opened the door he looked… well, actually, he looked pretty good. Not crushed at all actually (but he's gotta be hurting a _little_, Dean decides). "Hey man. I, uh…" Dean held up the pie in his hand, "For you." He held up the whiskey a moment later and Cas nodded before stepping back to let him in, "Thank you."

Dean slipped in past him and walked back towards the kitchen, "I like what you've done with the place. It's got a very… studious bachelor vibe going on." Cas almost laughed at that as he took the plate out of Dean's hand and grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer before walking into the living room, "That would be one way to describe my style I suppose."

He followed Cas into the living room with the bottle of whiskey and set it down on the coffee table in front of him, "So… you, uh… you good?" That time Cas actually did laugh as he picked up the empty glass on the table next to him and filled it up with some of the stuff Dean brought, "Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic, thanks. My ex is pregnant and engaged and I'm single and sleeping my way through Kansas." He paused to down the whole glass of whiskey before speaking again, "And to top it all off, apparently my wife just didn't want to have kids with _**me**_. So, yeah, I'm _**great**_."

Dean was at a loss for words - what do you even _say_ to that? Yeah, he definitely should have made Sam bring Cas the pie, he was way better at this stuff.

"Uh," he cleared his throat and Cas looked up at him with a half-amused, half-regretful look on his face. Dean waved his hand dismissively, "She was a bitch anyways and you deserve better than that, man. Obviously she was crazy if she left you for that douchenozzle. I mean did you **see** his hair? It was terrible. Absolutely _awful_."

The corners of Cas' mouth quirked up into a reluctant smirk and he nodded before eating another bite of pie. Dean smiled at that and squeezed the other man's shoulder for a second, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Dean," Cas' smile looked a little warmer this time as he watched Dean walk towards the front door. "No problem dude," Dean couldn't help but grin back. He opened the door and stepped outside before turning around, "Now shut up and eat your damn pie. I worked hard on that."

* * *

That night Jo called Dean from next door, "Dude, have you looked outside?" Dean was brushing his teeth like he did every night when Jo called him and spit out his mouth before answering, "No? Why?" He could practically hear the grin in her voice, "Just go look." Dean sighed and walked over to the window to look out onto the culdesac before grinning and hanging up the phone.

He went outside and stood in his driveway with a completely ridiculous grin on his face, "_**AHA!**_ I KNEW YOU LIKED ME CAS!" Dean laughed when Jo stuck her head out the window of her bedroom in the house next door, "JO, CAS THINKS I'M HOT!"

Castiel came out of his front door a second later before going over to the garage light and unscrewing the lightbulb again, "This means _nothing_."

Dean just grinned and echoed Cas' words from this morning, "Whatever you say, Cas." The other man huffed and hurried back towards his front door with a curt, "_**Goodnight**_ Dean."

He waited until Cas was in his doorway before Dean yelled out, "See you in the morning paper buddy!" The only response was Cas slamming his front door in the middle of Dean's sentence.

"Oh yeah," Dean grinned as he watched Cas turn off all the lights in his house. "He _totally_ likes me."


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS HAPPENS AT THE END OF SEASON TWO WHEREAS THE FIRST CHAPTER I WROTE HAPPENS TOWARDS THE VERY BEGINNING OF SEASON ONE. SO THIS IS LIKE A YEAR LATER, AND YES I'M WRITING MORE, BUT I WROTE THIS CAUSE I JUST FINISHED SEASON TWO_. _Reviews (and everybody who reviewed on the first chapter) are awesome._

* * *

Cas wants kids. Like he _really_ wants kids. He's even babysat for Jo and Charlie more than once over the past couple months - he took Kevin to a Wiggles concert. _**Voluntarily**_.

And it's great, honestly it is. Dean thinks seeing Cas and Kevin play peekaboo in his living room is honestly one of the cutest things he's ever seen… but Dean? Yeah, he doesn't really want kids. He raised his two little bratty brothers and sure, they turned out okay - but Sam was 60% his parents, 30% Lisa and 10% Dean. Adam moved in with them when he was thirteen so the parenting thing was more-or-less over with the big stuff and Sam was there to help keep him in line. He's never said any of this out-right to Cas but he was kind of hoping his boyfriend understood.

He knows the talk is coming. The "I really want kids and if you don't, this is a deal breaker for me" talk. So Dean's kind of been avoiding Cas like the plague for the past few days and now that they're in Hawaii visiting Adam to try and get him to come home, he's kind of run out of places to hide. What he doesn't expect is Cas to bring the topic up after he spent half an hour arguing with Adam about why he needs to come home and go back to school.

They're sitting on the hotel porch drinking like they normally do while Benny is making out with the manager of the hotel a few feet away when Cas says, "I know this is hard for you Dean. But Adam's an adult now and I mean… if I was his dad -"

Dean mumbles under his breath, "Oh for the love of…" Castiel frowns over at him and sets his wine down, "What?"

"Cas I love you okay but my kid brother proposed to a girl who broke his heart, dropped out of college, moved to Hawaii, is living in a shack with some balding dude named Samuel who keeps telling me that he knows the king of Hell and waxes surf boards for a job!" Dean knows he sounds like an asshole but he's too upset and he's had too much wine to care, "I can't go through this again, Cas. He's not even my kid and I want to kill him. I don't want kids and I don't think that's ever going to change."

When he looks over Cas is nothing short of sulking before he grabs the giant candle holder on the table, tosses the candles out into the yard in front of them, and fills the holder up with the rest of the bottle of wine like Dean did earlier. They don't say anything and just sit there drinking out of their candle holders sulking.

* * *

The next morning they're laying in their hotel bed, neither one of them having slept at all. Cas rolls over as soon as he hears Dean move and smiles a little hesitantly at him, "I have an idea but you have to let me finish before you interrupt, okay?" Dean nods and props himself up on his elbows so he can look at Cas while he talks, "I'm listening."

"Dean we're in Hawaii. We do need to talk about this but it can wait until we get home, right?" Cas' smile grows a little bit more assured as he talks, "Let's just pretend it never happened for the rest of the time we're here."

"Okay!" Dean sits up, grinning, and kisses Cas, "We can do that."

Cas is kissing him back eagerly as Dean pushes him down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, "We should have sex now."

Pretending an argument didn't happen and deflecting the issue with sex? Dean kisses Cas again and starts pulling off his shirt, "God I love you_**."**_

* * *

The next couple days went very much the same way. Every time the topic was brought up or every time a kid walked by them at the resort, Dean distracted Cas with sex. In the year they've been together now, they've never had this much sex. Where the hell are all these kids even coming from?!

It was working perfectly until two days before they were supposed to go home when they were making out on the beach and some random kid started staring at him.

Cas notices him first and breaks the kiss before smiling at him, "Hey little dude. Where's your mom?" The kid smiles and sways back and forth in that way that really little kids do, "My mommy said I could get my truck." He bends over and picks up a red toy truck from the sand in front of the log that Dean and Cas are sitting on before he runs back in the other direction.

Dean pulls Cas in for another kiss before he forgets what the endgoal was when the kid runs back over and Cas pulls away again, "You forget something buddy?" The kid shakes his head and runs away and Cas laughs some before Dean pulls him into another kiss.

This goes on for a couple minutes before the kid comes back again and this time it's Dean who pulls back from the kiss. He makes a noise and waves his hands at the kid, "Go get your mom!" The little boy gives him a weird look before running away and Dean turns back to kiss Cas again.

But this time instead of waiting for the kiss Cas is staring at his hands with a sad smile on his face. Dean frowns and bumps their shoulders together, taking Cas' hand in his, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Dean but I can't pretend. We have to talk about this…" Cas sighs and looks up at the other man before squeezing his hand, "Dean I love you… but I want kids. I've always wanted kids, it's a big reason why me and Meg didn't work out. And I respect that you've raised your brothers and you know I love them both… but if we're going to stay together, I need you to promise me that you'll at least consider it."

"What…" Dean's smile looks pained when he turns on the log so he's facing Cas, "What happened to pretending it didn't happen, huh?"

Cas sighs and looks back down at their joined hands before letting Dean's go, "I'm sorry." He starts to stand up and there may be tears in both of their eyes when Dean grabs Cas' wrist, "Please Cas, not right now. Not when one brother is throwing his life away and the other one is dating someone who's going to get him thrown in jail. Can't we work this out when we're home?" His voice is thick with emotion and damn it, everything hurts right now.

"I love you," Cas whispers as he bends down and kisses Dean's forehead before pulling his wrist away and leaving the beach.

When the kid comes back over a couple minutes later to find Dean pretending he's not crying and just stares at him, he's not sure if the kid is a sigh or just an asshole.

Probably both.

* * *

The next morning Dean wakes up alone for the first time in six months having hardly slept. He pulls on his robe from the bathroom and goes out onto the porch to find Jo and Lisa with coffee and breakfast ready. "Hey," he grumbles and sits down opposite Jo before taking his coffee cup from Lisa, who's moping even more than he is. "I know why I'm upset but what's up your ass, Lis?"

"Adam's coming home," she sighs and tries to smile at Dean who actually does smile in return. "That's great! But why are you upset?" Lisa crosses her arms and frowns at the mimosa on the table in front of her, "He hates me now."

Dean takes a sip of his coffee and tries not to smile when he sees Jo squeeze Lisa's shoulder before he squeezes the other one, "I'll talk to him."

* * *

The shack that Adam's been living in for the past two weeks isn't too bad all things considered but it's the people there that really give Dean the creeps. Dean trusts that his little brother is smart enough to not live somewhere with dangerous people but you never know.

He's sitting out front with that weird dude Samuel when Dean pulls up. Adam's smile is a little less enthusiastic than it was the first time Dean came to visit him but it's still there when he walks over to his older brother and shrugs, "So I guess you heard?" Dean nods and puts a hand on Adam's shoulder, "I heard. I'm proud of you." He moves a hand and pinches Adam's cheek, "Little bro's all grown up."

Adam laughs and smacks his hand away, "Dude shut up." Dean's face softens a little as he lets his hand drop, "Seriously though man, I am proud of you. You're doing the right thing by going back to school." They stand there for a moment before Dean gives in and pulls Adam into a hug that's over quickly and they both pretend it never happened.

Dean smiles and put his hands in his pockets, "You need money for a plane ticket home?" Adam smiles and shakes his head, "Nah. Cas stopped by earlier and gave me one. Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, course," he waves his hand and smiles a little before pushing Adam towards the shack. "Go get your shit and I'll drive you back to the hotel."

Samuel appears next to Dean when Adam goes inside and clears his throat, "It was about the girl, you know." Dean resists the urge to flinch and turns to look at this weird dude, "Yeah, I know." He sighs and nods, "That's how we bonded when he got here. Lost my wife to another man." Dean frowns and nods understandably, "Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks… it's okay though," he shrugs a little. "We were too different. Wanted different things. I think if it's really meant to be… if that person is the one? They're willing to go on any adventure life throws at you, you know?"

Dean stands there for a second before nodding and pulling the rental car keys out of his pocket and walking back towards the car, "Yeah…" Samuel turns around and watches him go, "Aren't you going to wait for Adam?"

"Tell him if I'm not back in an hour, Charlie will come pick him up," Dean calls back as he gets into the drivers seat. "And tell him that if he doesn't forgive Lisa, I'm going to kick his ass."

* * *

When he gets back to the hotel, Dean knows exactly where Cas will be. There's a small strip of beach not far from their room that nobody seems to go to and Cas is sitting there looking out over the ocean when Dean shows up and sits down next to him.

Neither one of them say anything until Dean takes Cas' hand in his and twines their fingers together, "I'm warning you right now, I'm going to be a terrible father." Cas freezes for a second and looks over at Dean (who hasn't taken his eyes off the ocean), "What?"

"I'm going to be a shitty dad. I mean, Lisa always had to do the disciplining and my dad - well, you've met him. That's my example for a father. And I've always been more like a friend to Sam and Adam who occasionally grounds them and babies make me nervous because they're so tiny and breakable," Dean's face cracks into a small smile and he chuckles. "I didn't hold Kevin until he was like six months old because I was afraid I'd drop him or something."

"Dean…" Cas turned so he was facing Dean and squeezed his hand, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm terrified I'm going to fuck our kids up. Aren't you worried about that?" Dean looks over at Cas and smiles at him, "Cause if we're going to do this one day, one of us should probably be a good parent."

Dean opens his mouth to say something else and then Cas is kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing him back onto the beach. "Sometimes," Cas pulls back after a couple minutes and grins down at a breathless Dean, "You think too much."

* * *

Adam's annoyed that Dean sent Charlie to pick him up but hey, at least he doesn't have to spend ten hours on a plane with a moping Dean and a pissed off Cas.


End file.
